The Black Knight
The Black Knight is a warrior who's under the tutelage of Seighart beginning his battle training at a young age he traveled the lands eventually meeting Seighart who took him in as a disciple after hearing of his exploits seeing potential in the young man Appearance The Black Knight wears a strange black Harness with several pointed ends at his joints his hair a silvery white color his eyes a dark purple usually looking ready for a fight Personality The Black knight is rude to people he deems unworthy of his respect but he will defend his allies if need be in his first adventure in the Lightsource showed his attitude in full looking at Haru Glory with disdain with his lack of form or Etiquette with his Sword when Haru confronted him about his lack of respect the Knight replied insulting with a "You look weak and I do not like seeing comrades die" Albeit the Knight is a rude very quickly angered person when Sarge fell the Knight went to great Lengths to attempt to get his corpse out of the Underworld and when Hades attempted to stop them and suck them into his wallet the Knight showing great determination dragged Hades in with him and Haru In short the Knight is Rude Quick to anger But is determined to protect his allies and avenge Sarge with the Blade he was gifted by Sarge History The Knight at a Young age was trained in Swordsmanship and was quick to rise in power but because of his rank as a peasant he was not to be a Knight of his kingdom at the age of Thirteen he decided to dawn a Black harness and Foolishly went to fight a Dragon with the other knights who were dispatched to do the deed,The other Knights who were trained in a specific form and knew not how to act on instinct quickly fell to the beast The Black Knight however was resourceful and used the beasts flames against it by setting tree's on fire and causing the beast to run into them The Knight got carried away with his boasting at last and was swallowed whole by the dragon while inside the beasts belly he latched onto a red stone seeing no other weapon at his disposal he used his teeth to bite onto the strange fleshy stone taking chips of the flesh and partial blood into his mouth the dragon roared in agony as the Knight kept biting down seeming hell bent on eating the dragon as he the dragon intended to do to him the Knight after devouring the stone dropped into the dragons stomach finding his sword halfway dissolved quickly he cut his way free from the dragons belly killing the beast,He reported his findings to the king who deemed him at fault for the loss of his Knights the Knight was banished as a demon and sent on a boat to the Continent of Bermesiah the Knight wandered these lands slaying monsters for weeks on end before meeting Seighart the Prime Knight after a battle ending in Seigharts casual victory the Black Knight asked for his tutelage in the sword Seighart agreed seeing potential in the boy and trained him to use the Form of the house of Seighart before Long Seighart set off too the Lightsource sending the Black Knight too stop the Orc uprising in his place That finished the Knight set off too follow his Master as a Page must and arrived at the Lightsource castle as Sarge was setting out too fight the Demon Chernabog Powers & Abilities thumb|right|100px Hellhound Summoning: The Knight after devouring the dragons magical stone was gifted with the power to summon his familiars Hellhounds Fire conjuring and Partial Manipulation: After Devouring the Dragons Magical stone the Knight was gifted with the Dragons Ability too breath Magical flames into a stream Gladius Skills of Seighart: Being Seigharts Disciple the Knight has learned many techniques from Seighart only two have been shown as of late more soon to come in the battles too come Warlord Skills of Seighart The Knight has recently been promoted to Warlord now able to Utliize the skills of this new trade Duelist Skills of Seighart Once again the Knights skills have been recognized and has been taught the ways of the Duelist now carrying a Chainsword along with the Powersword gifted too him by Sarge Relationships in the Lightsource Seighart:The Knight and Seighart have a good friendship there spars have been known to be ruthless brawls both of them going for blood and then laughing it off later with food Trivia *The Knights Favorite food are Chocolate Eclairs which is strange most forms of Shanik loving Cookies *He is part of the Shanik Multiverse and was originally used in the War Of All time as a regular Knight *This Knight is based off of Arthurian Legends and is Only Useable in the Canon of MWW *The Knight can play the Lute with great skill *The Knights Skills are rather well off but his ranking is only that of a Page *The Knight wishes to Become a Prime Knight like Seighart *The Knights Real Name is Shanik Cavaler but prefers to just be called Knight *The Knight is one of the more controversial Members of the Lightsource as he is a Black Knight One without Honor Shown when he got in a sneak attack on Dr Doom during what was supposed to be a One On One Duel with Sarge